


In a Handful of Dust

by glacialphoenix



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five characters; five nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Handful of Dust

**I. Phoenix**

I couldn’t save you.

...I’m sorry.

 

**II. Edgeworth**

“I’m so proud of you, son. You’re an excellent defense attorney.”

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth wakes.

 

**III. Pearl**

Mr. Nick?

Mystic Maya?

Where’d you go?

 

**IV. Iris**

She sees Dahlia sometimes, in her dreams.

Dahlia is fierce and bright and pretty, all terrible life and pent-up anger.

“You betrayed me,” she hisses, line of her body taut with fury. “How does it feel, to murder your own sister?” - and then she vanishes, smoke on the wind.

Iris jerks awake, desperately mouthing words she cannot say.

 

**V. Klavier**

He tries to speak.

His voice is stilled.


End file.
